


Blinding Night

by Cerch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Intoxication, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/pseuds/Cerch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Arthur’s touches are the drug to Merlin’s hope.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding Night

**Author's Note:**

> I think there is something wrong with me when I spend my time at nightclub by making mental notes for Merlin fanfics. Comments (especially constructive ones) and kudos are greatly cherished as always.

The thing is, Merlin doesn’t really enjoy clubbing much. The music is too loud, the lights too bright and the dancing gets old after an hour or two. When Arthur comes along with an invitation he never says no though. Actually, he generally can never say no to Arthur. Which kind of leads to the things he actually enjoys during the party nights.

The way the lights seem to worship Arthur’s body, how the sweat glistens on his skin. It’s all there for Merlin to stare, marvel at. And how, when they walk to the floor together, Arthur doesn’t leave him for some girl. Saying that they dance with each other wouldn’t be true, but they do dance together, sharing smiles, glances and an occasional playful shove.

The one thing that Merlin enjoys the most, and feels most guilty about, is the way Arthur touches him when he gets drunk. He slings an arm around Merlin’s shoulder when they are waiting for drinks and when he needs to be heard over the music he doesn’t just lean close like when he does when he’s sober. Oh no, Arthur leans to Merlin, drapes his hands to Merlin’s neck for support and speaks right to Merlin’s ear, his breath tingling on Merlin’s sensitive skin like magic. 

It’s the sweetest torture in the world, one that leaves him aching with yearning for days afterwards, until he manages to get his feelings under control again. Sometimes he thinks he can’t take it anymore, that he will burst if he doesn’t tell Arthur how he feels. He clings to the tiny possibility that Arthur feels the same and let’s his hope flare – Merlin knows Arthur isn’t completely straight, he’s seen him checking out blokes often enough. But he doesn’t dare to risk it. 

Arthur is his best friend, love and the fucking sun, and Merlin can’t bear the thought of ruining things between them. Maybe it makes him a coward, but he can still have this, Merlin thinks and drapes his arm around Arthur’s waist as he learns to speak over the noise. The touch is brighter than the flashing lights of the room, more intense than the painfully loud high notes of the music. Merlin refuses to think anything but the touch between them, the perfection of their bodies this close to each other and thinks that maybe someday Arthur could be the one to change the things for something more. Arthur’s touches are the drug to Merlin’s hope.

So, really, Merlin doesn’t mind the clubbing too much. His drug is worth it, even if he kind of dreams of earplugs, sunglasses and fresh air.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and I really need a beta, tell me if you'd like to help me out. It wouldn't be too much work, I promise.


End file.
